Lo es
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Su conexión va mucho más allá de la sangre, de los huesos y de las cenizas."


**Disclaimer: **Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de fans para fans.

**Fujieric Week, 5: ****Ruleta Positiva - Aroma, piel, euforia, risa, calidez, gracias.**

**~.**

Aunque está oscureciendo y los últimos rayos del sol despuntan por el horizonte, Eric llega de hacer la compra con la sudadera remangada y los brazos al aire. Cuando entra por la puerta, el cachorro de bulldog que recogió Fujishima hace unas semanas le da la bienvenida con unos ladridos estridentes y baboseándole los pantalones. Eric aleja la bolsa y acaricia al perro detrás de las orejas. No está muy seguro de que le pasa, pero desde que Fujishima lo trajo a casa sin consultárselo – como siempre – el animal no deja de seguirle por todas partes y exigirle mimos y caricias aunque Eric apenas haya reparado en su presencia.

Al menos no es como Tama, que se dedica a morderle la mejilla mientras duerme tan solo por joder.

Camina de puntillas hasta llegar al salón y cuando entra, una suave fragancia se cuela por sus fosas nasales. Le envuelve, le colma de pies a cabeza y durante unos breves instantes, siente como todas sus preocupaciones se esfuman una detrás de otra.

Fujishima está tumbado boca abajo en la cama, la cabeza ladeada, la espalda desnuda y los pantalones del pijama puestos del revés.

_Oh. _

Con cuidado, Eric deja la bolsa de la compra encima de la mesa, se sienta al borde de la cama y contempla al pelirrojo dormir. Observa sus hombros subir y bajar en un respiración pausada, casi rítmica. Las pestañas naranjas se enredan entre ellas y el cabello todavía húmedo de la ducha empapa la almohada. Se pierde en sus facciones relajadas, en los labios entreabiertos y en verdad Eric no recuerda la última vez que había visto a Fujishima tan en paz, tan en calma consigo mismo.

Lentamente, se tumba a su lado y entonces el aroma es tan intenso que es incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Fujishima huele a ducha, a chico, a esa mezcla explosiva del contacto del jabón con su cálida piel que tanto le agita. Hay miles de olores que a Eric se le han quedado grabados a lo largo de su vida y siempre permanecerán allí, latentes, alerta, preparados para dejar fluir una ola de recuerdos que le dejarán paralizado y ausente durante más tiempo del que debería.

El de la sangre recién derramada, el alcohol y sudor rancio que despedía su dueño. El del bizcocho de naranja que ayudó a Totsuka a cocinar en una tarde de otoño.

Pero es el aroma de Fujishima después de la ducha el que siempre le va a acompañar, el que le atraviesa la piel y los huesos y llega más allá del alma. El efecto anestésico que desprende es tan poderoso que es capaz de escalar hasta la cima de los problemas que le ahogan día a día y durante unos instantes, todo parece ir un poco mejor.

Es su chaleco antibalas, la sensación cálida que se derrite por su estómago cuando se da cuenta de que al fin tiene un lugar al que regresar.

El aroma en el que no le importaría ahogarse.

Eric entreabre los ojos. Pasa los dedos por la espalda de Fujishima y el contacto es tan ardiente, tan cálido, que siente que podría fundirse en la suavidad de su piel. Recorre las pecas que salpican sus omóplatos con los dedos como si de un laberinto se tratara y tuviera que seguirlas para hallar la salida. Aunque en verdad no necesita verlas porque se las conoce de memoria y puede ir a través de ellas incluso con los ojos cerrados. De lado a lado, a saltos o al compás de su canción favorita.

—Hola.

Vuelve la mirada al rostro de Fujishima y le encuentra con los ojos entornados y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Eric no sabe en qué momento se ha despertado y piensa que tal vez debería disculparse por perturbar su sueño. Ahora que Fujishima tiene los ojos abiertos, Eric es capaz de apreciar con mayor nitidez los restos de cansancio y presión del día. Las ojeras cada vez más oscuras alrededor de sus ojos, el brillo apagado de su mirada, el ceño levemente fruncido.

Pero la sonrisa está intacta. No importa lo cansado que llegue de trabajar, da igual que se caiga de sueño y ni se moleste en secarse el pelo después de la ducha. Fujishima siempre va a encontrar una razón para sonreírle.

Suerte que sus sonrisas son contagiosas.

—Hola.

Fujishima estira los dedos y, despacio, acaricia la mejilla de Eric. Es un roce suave, casi mágico. Pasa los dedos con ese cuidado y delicadeza que están reservados únicamente para los entresijos más valiosos del universo. La calidez que envuelve a Eric es tan reconfortante, tan quimérica, que empieza a plantearse si todo aquello no es más que un sueño.

—He ido a hacer la compra –susurra.

En apenas unos segundos, el rostro de Fujishima se colma de una alegría plena, casi eufórica, que eclipsa por completo todo rastro del cansancio acumulado y el abatimiento absoluto.

— ¿De verdad? – cohibido, Eric desvía la mirada y afirma un par de veces con la cabeza. Siente las mejillas calientes bajo la palma de la mano de Fujishima, su intensa mirada le atraviesa entero y hay tantos, tantísimos sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos castaños, que Eric teme no estar a su altura. No ser suficiente, no merecerlos en absoluto. Fujishima ríe, y en verdad que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos su risa hasta que vuelve a escucharla. Limpia, contagiosa, llena de vida. —Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Un leve mohín avergonzado recorre su rostro y termina por encogerse de hombros.

—No es para tanto.

Fujishima no deja de sonreírle, le brillan los ojos y Eric no puede evitar asustarse un poco cuando se da cuenta de que puede leer a la perfección la mirada de Fujishima. Cuando sus sentimientos son tan intensos que no precisan de palabras para comunicarse.

Cuando se da cuenta de que su conexión va mucho más allá de la sangre, de los huesos y de las cenizas.

—Lo es.

Porque puede ver a través de Fujishima todos aquellos meses que se ha pasado casi sin salir de casa, asustado, derrotado. Las sabanas hasta la nariz y los brazos sangrando. Recuerda los días en que el simple pensamiento de bajar a la calle le oprimía el pecho hasta el punto de prácticamente quedarse sin oxígeno y podían pasar días hasta que Fujishima le convenciera para que comiera algo, al menos para que las pastillas no le cayeran con el estómago vacío.

Rememora todos aquellos momentos y aunque hay veces que la oscuridad contamina tanto sus pensamientos que termina por anularle por completo, se siente mejor. Bastante mejor. Lo suficiente como para ver la lista de la compra encima de la mesa de la cocina y bajar al combini a por las cuatro cosas que necesitan sin que le dé un ataque de ansiedad por el camino.

Lo suficiente como para ayudar a Fujishima y agradecerle todas las cosas que ha hecho por él, desde recogerle de entre la basura aquel primero de abril, hasta dedicarle esas largas miradas que logran convencerle de que se merece ser feliz.

—Si quieres puedo hacer yo la cena.

Ha comprado un par de botes de fideos instantáneos y muy mal tiene que hacerlo para que no le salgan. Fujishima bosteza, cierra los ojos y asiente un par de veces. Lleva varias semanas trabajando en una cafetería por la mañana y en un taller de coches por la tarde y cuando llega a casa está tan cansado que muchas veces ni se molesta en preparar cena. Quizás Eric pueda empezar a solucionar eso.

Antes de levantarse de la cama, Fujishima se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Gracias –murmura todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Y esta vez, es Eric el que le sonríe, el que le observa como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, el que es incapaz de contener todos los profundos sentimientos que se desbordan y empapan todo su ser. Se inclina despacio y sella sus labios con los de Fujishima en un beso corto, simple, lleno de luz.

La cena puede esperar cinco minutos más.

~.

**N/A:** Un poco de tregua para los niños :3 pero que no se acostumbren, que mañana es el día de la ruleta negativa y el drama regresará a sus vidas en forma de mis propias frustraciones e inseguridades xdddd pero vamos, que no hay nada más bonito que ver como poco a poco tu salud mental mejora y eso Eric lo necesita demasiado.

Muchas gracias por leer y cualquier cosa, review! :3


End file.
